England's mirror image
by Moonstar2314
Summary: As a child, England was always alone. Until he went to a witch and made Serena, his mirror image. Centuries after her death, America brings a young girl who is similar to Serena in every way, shape, and form. Has England's mirror image been granted a second chance? Rating for later on. Vocaloid songs will be referenced, which will be named. Warning: Character death.
1. Prologue

"Hopefully this meeting will be better." England sighed as he got closer to the conference. The location had changed suddenly for some reason, "Why would he change the country to be in his own? Stupid wanker." He whispered to himself as he opened the door to the meeting place.

England saw his good friend Japan talking with China as he walked to the room as he heard a few voices.

"Surprising to see you come to the meeting early America. Who forced you to come early? I hope it wasn't Angleterre." France whispered to America as England walked into the room. "It's strange to see you here America. Even earlier than me, I'm surprised." England spoke in shock.

'America seems to be a bit off today." England thought to himself, seeing that America was slightly nervous for some reason. 'I guess we will find out why America is a bit out of it today.' The Brit sighed as America started the meeting.

A little while later, America spoke up in the middle of the meeting, "Hey, I want you guys to meet someone. Come on in." A few seconds later, a girl walked as if she could hear what was going on. England noted how similar she was to himself, it was almost an exact resemblance.

"Who is she?" A few of the nations asked as the girl shook nervously, as she tried to speak. "M-my name is S-Sara. I-it's nice to m-meet you." The girl finally got to speak.

Yell went around the room, scolding America for brining a human to the meeting. Japan seemed to be making notes to himself about the girl's appearance. England noticed that the girl was shaking a bit more than she was earlier as her eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry! I never should have came here!" The girl named Sara shouted as she ran out of the room. "Hey! Come back!" America tried to call the girl back, even though she left the room a few seconds ago.

'Is she really Serena's new life? I haven't seen her for centuries.' England asked himself as memories of his mirror image ran through his mind.

'I wonder if that human girl really is the life Serena was granted.'


	2. Chapter 1: Serena

~A thousand years ago~

England had to run away. Another day of his brothers terrorizing him, and he had enough of it, even for being a child, he had enough.

"The moon's full tonight." He whispered as he walked through the forest at night. "I wonder if I could see the witch tonight." England silently asked himself, walking to a tree that looked like a small house. England approached the door as he softly knocked on it.

"Come in." A woman's voice came through as the door slowly opened. England walked in slowly as he saw a women dressed in purple, red, and black. "What is it you desire young one? Or should I say England?" The soft voice asked.

The boy froze as the witch stared at him as she lifted off her hood, revealing dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "Is it dealing with your loneliness?" She asked as England nodded. "I-I was hoping that you c-could bring someone to make it g-go away." He stuttered as the witch watched the boy slightly shake.

The witch stared at the green eyed child as she smirked. "I'll grant your wish, but as you know, it comes with a price." She whispered as England suddenly remembered that those who wanted their wish to come true, they had to pay a price.

"What is my price then?" He asked as a wooden ring slowly came down in front of the two, "Your price is part of your own mind and spirit." She answered as she pointed at the ring. "Why would you use that?" He asked as the witch guided him to the ring.

"This will take what is required for your wish. Just jump through it." The witch answered once more, England was going to ask about why he had to jump through it, but chose not to ask.

The boy stood on the pedestal, getting the strength he _needed_ to jump through. "Now." The witch whispered as England jumped through the giant ring, as he felt part of himself being torn away from his body.

"It didn't even work! I knew that I couldn't trust you!" England yelled at the witch as she looked annoyed. "Look behind you then! You never looked back!" The witch slightly yelled as she forced the young nation to turn around.

A young girl, about England's physical age, was dressed in a light blue dress with a darker blue cloak. Her hair color was around England's own shade of blonde, which was just above her shoulders.

"This is your mirror image." The witch started to explain as England got a closer look at the girl. "She will look similar to you physically, just like your reflection in the water or in a mirror." The witch started to touch the girl's face with a special liquid. "The two of you will have a mark so that you know that she is your mirror image." She explained more.

The witch put the liquid on the girl's face as it formed a star underneath her left eye. "Stay still while I put this on you." She told the young boy as he put the same liquid, but a light blue, on his face as it formed a crescent moon underneath his right eye.

"The two of you might look similar, but you are as different as the sun and moon." The witch spoke as she kneeled down to the boy, "What is her name?" She asked quietly as England tried to think of a name.

A few more seconds passed as England finally thought of a name for the girl, "I think her name should be Serena. Since you said we're like the sun and moon, and I heard that Serena has something that deals with the moon." England answered as the newly name Serena began to breathe slowly.

"Now, I want you to take her to the lake near by. Put her in the light of the moon." The witch instructed as England nodded in response, "Once she's put into the light, Serena will awaken as the sun wakes her up. You may sleep until then, but you must wake up at the first light of the sun."

The witch continued as she guided the young nation to the lake as he put the young girl in the lake's water as the moonlight covered Serena's body. Her body started to glow a dim blue as the witch walked away, letting the boy rest.

"You must wake up at the first light of the sun." The witch's voice came back to England as he woke up suddenly, as the sun's first light appeared in the sky. He tried to pull the girl back as the water from the lake moved so that he could easily get Serena back to shore.

Serena's eyes slowly opened as England watched quietly. Her eyes were just like the young nation's; a bright emerald green with a hint of teal. "Who are you?" Serena whispered as she tried to stay awake. "My name is England, but you can call me Arthur if you want." England answered as he helped his mirror image stand up.

England felt a bit awkward about Serena since she stared as the ground, "Let's just get back home." He spoke to Serena as she nodded quickly as England led Serena to where he lived.

Not long after, a voice in a different accent; a French accent to be exact, called from another part of the forest. "Angleterre! Where are you?" France called as he noticed the smaller nation pass by. "What do you want Frog?" England asked stubbornly as France just hugged him.

"I was wondering where you went since you left last night mon Lapin." France answered as he noticed that a young girl behind the smaller nation, "Who is she?" The French nation asked curiously as he noticed that the two looked alike.

"M-My name is S-Serena." Serena answered as she started to shake, "I-I'm England's mirror image."

France was slightly dumbfounded, he tried to get a better look at the girl when England slightly pushed her away. "Stay away from her Frog!" England yelled as he tried to run with Serena's hand in his.

"Get back here!" France yelled at the young nation as he pulled Serena by the hood. England heard a small gasp from Serena as he turned around to see that she was being pulled by her hood. "Let her go!" England yelled once more at the French nation as he lost his grip of the girl.

Serena started to have problems breathing, "You see what you did to Serena?" The young nation grunted as he help his mirror image breathe properly again. "How is this girl you 'Mirror image'?" France asked as he noticed the star on Serena's face.

"A witch created me." Serena started to explain while trying to push the older nation from her face. "She created me so that England's loneliness to go away. He paid the price on giving part of his mind and spirit to me." Serena continued as her mark glowed for the first time.

"Then why do you have that mark?" France asked, seeing that his rabbit had a crescent moon on his face.

England looked closely at Serena, he couldn't explain her expression. "So that it tells us apart. We might look alike, but England and I are as different as the sun and moon." Serena explained more as the older nation nodded.

"I see." France whispered as he turned Serena's face side to side for a better look, "Please don't do that." Serena whispered in an annoyed tone as the French nation put his hands away from the girl's face. "Well I'm sure there is a hidden reason as to why she is here, but I'll go with what she said." France spoke as he turned away.

Serena gave a confused look. After all, it wasn't long ago that she opened her eyes for the first time. "Who is he?" Serena asked England while he scowled at the older nation. "His name is France, but I call him Frog." England sighed as he looked at Serena. "Oh, but that's not nice! He seems like a kind person." Serena replied as she looked at the sky.

"You see him as 'kind'? He's far from kind." England growled as he saw the look on Serena's face. Serena looked like she was staring off into space. "Is he always like that with you?" She asked and got England's attention from his thoughts.

"He's like that with me. I've seen him with other people being 'kind' to them." England answered, "I don't really blame you for seeing him the way you do though." He continued as he led Serena to where he lived.

A few hours had passed, the sun was in its highest position as the two came back from the pond near the witch's house. Serena noticed that England had his guard up, as if he was prepared for something. A few voices came sounding off from the home as England shoved his mirror image into a closet.

"It's my brothers! You need to go and hide!" He hissed while Serena quickly got inside the closet. "Where've ya been lad?" An red haired teenager asked as three more figures came into the house. England shook violently; he never liked how the teen's voice was. "He probably went somewhere to relax, don't freak out Scotland." A second, slightly younger teenager with dark hair answered the others question.

Serena could only watch from the crack in the closet door, and she didn't like the sight of it. "Where we're ye last night?" The youngest of the three with bright orange hair asked as he pushed out of the two brothers out of the way. "Let me deal with 'im then." He growled as the darker haired teen stepped in front of the two.

"Scotland! Ireland! Stop! I'm sure that England just wanted to be alone! Just leave him be!" He yelled as the three got in a fight. "Come on Wales, you need to join in and not defend the brat every once in awhile." Ireland growled back as he got closer to the child.

Forced to look away, Sara could hear the sounds of wood being slapped onto a body as she heard England's screams and pleads. "This 'oughta teach you a lesson." Scotland hissed as Ireland joined in, "Don't ever leave at night again!"

This gave Wales a chance to help the youngest brother. "Stop at once!" He yelled while covering England's bloodied body, "Just leave him alone, now!" Wales hissed once more as the two other brothers left the room.

Wales tried his hardest to calm the small child down, even though it was already difficult to cope with the two others behavior. "It's okay England, they won't get you." He whispered as England shivered a little bit more. A thud sound came from the closet as Wales turned his head, "Who's making that racket?" He asked as he noticed a small girl, around his younger brother's physical age.

"Who are you? Tell me your name." Wales asked quietly as he recognized the look on her face; it was pure fear. "Listen, I won't hurt you. Would you please tell me your name." Wales spoke as he attempted to go on a more gentle approach.

"M-my name i-is Serena." The girl spoke at last, Wales gave a curious look as he realized that this Serena girl looked a lot like England. "Alright then." He began to speak once more, "What are you doing in the closet?" Wales asked softly not to scare the girl.

"E-England told me t-to stay in there i-in case someone c-came in." Serena stuttered again as she started to calm down. Wales then started to ask how she knew his younger brother. "A witch created me. Using her magic, she took part of his mind and spirit and made me with it." Serena answered.

England ran quickly to his mirror image, believing that Wales was going to hurt her. "S-stay away from h-her!" He shouted as he ran toward his mirror image. "England." Wales sighed, "I won't ham this girl. I was just wondering how she got into the closet."

"I-I put her in there." The small nation mumbled as he knew that he was going to be scolded for it. "Why would you put her in the closet?" Wales asked quietly, England started to shake slightly as he answered, "I-I heard S-Scotland and I-Ireland come in the h-house. S-so I pushed her i-into the closet so that t-they wouldn't f-find her."

Wales sighed again as he put his hand on England's shoulder. "You know, pushing her into the closet wasn't a good idea. You know that right?" Wales asked as England nodded, "I know that you did it to protect her, but she could have hid somewhere else." Wales responded as he put the two in a tight hug.

"I was told that someone would create an artificial, but real being for someone's loneliness to go away. And now I see why." Wales whispered into both of their ears as he carried England to bed, while Serena held his hand.

"The two of you had a rough day. Just rest, though I hope tomorrow will be better for the two of you." Wales whispered once more as he closed the door, hoping the next day will be well for England and his new friend.


	3. Chapter 2: New faces and separation

The sun rose as the next day was coming near. The youngest two in the family were still in bed, Scotland decided to go hunting, he let Wales come along, only because he had to talk to the slightly younger nation.

" 'Ey Wales." Scotland started to speak as Wales looked at the Celtic nation, "I saw someone near the lad last night, someone about his height I think." Scotland continued as Wales shot a doe down with three arrows. "What about it?" The Welsh nation asked the other, " 'Cause, I saw you with the lad and that child." Scotland answered.

Wales flinched, did Scotland really want to know that their younger brother created his own mirror image? Wales ignored his thoughts and sighed, "The child by England is a girl named Serena. Apparently she was created by the witch over in the western forest." Wales finally explained as Scotland gave a confused look.

"Someone the witch made for him? I would never think that the lad would do something like that." Scotland replied as the two nations got closer to the house, Ireland was busy doing other errands. Wales only nodded as he opened the door, only seeing the young girl sit in the room.

Scotland stared in awe at Serena, he noticed how much the young girl looked so much like England; the green eyes, the light blonde hair, and even the face was similar. She had somewhat thick eyebrows, but not as thick as England, Scotland, or the others. "Who 're you lass?" Scotland asked as he approached the girl.

Serena slightly flinched, after seeing what this older nation had done to England, she was scared that he would do the same thing. "Calm down, I won't let anything happen to you." Wales said calmly as he tried to calm the girl down.

"M-my name is Serena." She finally spoke as she found the courage to speak. "So, did England do something to get ya here?" Scotland asked another question as Serena nodded her answer.

The Scottish nation looked behind Serena to see his younger brother in the doorway. "D-don't hurt her!" England yelled as Serena put her hand in front of the young nation, "I'm fine, don't worry." Serena whispered as the two older nations stood in place.

England ran out, holding his mirror image's hand tightly as Scotland yelled for the two to stop when he noticed something. "There's a mark on her face. It's a star." He whispered to Wales as the other nation looked out the window, "I know. I saw it last night, England has a crescent moon near his right eye. Serena has the star near her left eye." Wales replied.

A few minutes later, England led Serena to the center of the Eastern forest, where he would stay when he wanted to be alone. "You can look around if you want. Though there's nothing much different here." England sighed when he felt a strange presence that wasn't his mirror image, it was France.

"What do you want Frog?" The young nation growled, refusing to look at the older nation. "Come on Angleterre! You don't need to be that mad today." France whined when he looked over England's shoulder to see Serena sitting on the grass, enjoying the breeze.

"I see you brought that girl over here." The French nation whispered as he came closer to Serena. "How are you today mademoiselle?" He asked as Serena turned around to see the teenager, "I'm fine France, you don't need to worry!" She smiled as France gently petted her head. "Don't do that as well please, it kind of annoys me when you do that." Serena whispered as the French nation flinched.

"How cruel! You may be different, but I see that the two of you are the same sometimes!" France grunted as he slowly moved away from Serena. "I'm sorry." France heard Serena apologize, "You didn't warn me that you were going to do that. Just tell me next time you do that okay?" Serena turned around to see the older nation, "Alright." The French nation whispered as he saw that Serena was looking into a pond.

She was trying to see if she had a reflection; but she didn't. Only because she was already a mirror image of someone. "Is something wrong?" The younger nation asked when he noticed Serena staring into the pond. "Is the reason why I don't have a reflection is because I'm your mirror image England?" Serena gave a depressed look, noticing that her originator still had a reflection.

"Don't worry about it." England whispered in her ear, "Surely you'll get your own mademoiselle." France added as he turned away, "I have to get going now. I'll see you two later." He spoke as he walked slowly away.

"This is where you two went." Wales called from an opening from which the two ran in. "You had me worried sick." He whispered while hugging the two, realizing that he was starting to get protective of Serena as well. For some reason I have doubts on that Serena thought to herself as the three were walking home.

"Wales?" England quietly asked as his brother turned around. "Is the reason Serena doesn't have a reflection is because she's my mirror image?" England continued, looking at Serena with concern. "I'm not sure on that lad. You might have to ask that witch friend of yours." Wales answered with a hint of worry.

England made sure that the next full moon, he would ask the witch, he found the tree-like house she lived in and opened the door. "What is your wish this time England?" The witch walked slowly towards him with a curious look on her face.

"I don't have a wish; I have a question." The boy answered with a determined look, "Then what is your question? Is it about Serena?" She asked once more as England nodded in response. "State your question then." The witch look at the boy. England was surprised to see the witch wanting to hear his question easily; normally she was annoyed when the same person comes to her house two straight times.

The witch only gave a questioned look, "What is your question young nation?" She asked; England then finally had the courage to ask his question. "Is the reason why Serena doesn't have a reflection is because she's my mirror image?"

She looked at the young nation with concern, "Yes." The witch guided the boy out of her house, "But she can receive one. The two of you would have to wait for that though." She continued, "Go back and tell her, you might as well tell your brothers; they might want to know." England nodded to the response that he wanted.

"Serena!" England called across the forest as he saw Serena's form approach him. "What did she say?" She asked, "It is because you're my mirror image." Serena looked down at her own feet, giving a slightly depressing atmosphere. "But you can get your own, we just have to wait." England continued as he noticed that Serena's face changed quickly.

A few months passed, Serena and England waited for his mirror image to have a reflection, until that day came. "England..." Serena whispered while looking at a pond. England approached his mirror image and looked in the pond. "I..." Serena started to speak in shock, "I have a reflection!" She smiled as England noticed Serena's image in the pond, along with his own reflection. The witch was right. He though to himself.

Serena ran to tell the news to England's older brothers. "I have a reflection now! It finally came!" She called to them as Ireland and Wales appeared, "That's great lass." Ireland spoke as Wales started to walk away, "I'll tell Scotland the news. Don't worry, I'll be back." Wales called from a few meters away.

~*meanwhile~*~*

"I'm sorry, but we have no other choice." Scotland growled at Wales, "Listen, I'm glad the lass finally has a reflection, but we have no choice!" Wales looked at Scotland with a concerned look on his face, "You don't know how close those two are. England's more happy with Serena around." Wales shouted back, "You can't take that from 'im!"

Scotland just stared at Wales, "I really am sorry, but it'll be best for 'em." Scotland apologized as Wales realized that he had lost the battle. "If that's what you want to do, then do it!" Wales growled at Scotland, "But I get Serena, no questions asked. I want her safe."

England and Serena were brought to the middle of the forest, near an old tree. "What do you guys want?" The young nation asked annoyed, "There's something we have to do with the two of ya." Scotland answered as he saw Serena looking down at the ground. Wales stared at Scotland; hoping the deal they made would be kept. "I'm so sorry for you both." Wales whispered as Scotland grabbed England's wrist.

"W-what are you doing?!" England asked as he tried to break free from Scotland's grasp. "Separating the two of ya!" The Scotsman answered, as Wales took Serena's hand. "I'm sorry, we have no other choice." He whispered into the girl's ear. Serena could hear England's cries as he begged Scotland to let him go. Wales and Serena only watched as Scotland dragged England away, Serena could hear Wales whisper something; "I'm sorry. Fate has decided that the two of you should part."

Wales sighed as he gave a spirited look to Serena, "But if you somehow get to England again; I hope that you stay together."

I will find you England, no matter what. And I'll still remain loyal to you; even at my last breath.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

England felt tears stream down his face as Scotland pulled him away from Serena and Wales. "Why are you doing this?!" He shouted as Scotland pulled harder on his wrist before hearing his brother whisper, "Y'all find out sooner or later. But not now."

~A few hundred years later around the Hundred Years' War ~

England sighed; after a few hundred years, he had achieved more power ever since the Roman Empire fell. "I wonder how Serena is now." He whispered to himself as one of his men came running to him; with chestnut hair, red eyes, and a decent height.

"England sir." The man spoke as the now physically fourteen nation turned around to greet him. "Yes Adam. What is it?" England responded as Adam handed a note to him, "I got a message from Wales." He paused to let the British nation read the note. "Go on." England replied, "He says that someone you knew wants to see you." Adam answered as he kneeled down, "He wants you to see him as soon as you can."

The Brit took time to think on who Adam was talking about, 'Wait. It can't be her, can it?' England asked himself and nodded. "Thank you for the message. You may continue with what you were doing." He responded as Adam left.

"Will I finally be able to see Serena again?" England whispered to himself.

~Meanwhile~

Serena ran quickly to Wales, who was taking care of her since Scotland took England away from her. "Yes Wales, what's wrong?" She asked innocently as Wales turned to speak to her. "Would you like to see England again?" He asked as Serena nodded "I knew you would. I've been told that he'll need you more than ever now. I gave a note to Adam; one of his men, to give the message." Wales explained as Serena nodded.

"Will he come here? Or will I have to go to him?" She asked as Wales shrugged, "I wrote that he would come to see us. But you can go to England yourself if you want." Serena's eyes went wide; she wasn't sure how her originator had been for the past few hundred years. She heard that England had gotten more power recently, but also conflicting with France; who she hadn't seen for as long as England.

"Is this what you meant by fate will bring us together again." She whispered to Wales as crunching of leaves became louder until she noticed who it was.

A figure in a green cloak panted, trying to get his breath back. "Wales?" The figure asked, "Who is it you want me to see?" Wales smiled and turned to Serena; she gave a confused look to the figure as it took of its hood.

"Serena?" The figure whispered as a full head of messy blonde hair was revealed. 'It couldn't be!' Serena thought to herself as she felt a tight hug surround her. "Serena!" He cried as Serena tried to comprehend the situation, "England." She whispered while Wales was watching the two finally be reunited.

England noticed how older she was, about his physical age in fact. "How have you been?" He asked while letting Serena go, "I've been fine." She answered as she looked at the Welsh man. "I've seen how much powerful you've gotten since Rome fell." Serena added.

Serena started to remember how much she loved being around her originator as they talked through the afternoon. "Sunset." Serena whispered as England led her to a tent, "This is where you'll stay." England spoke as Serena gave a confused look, "Why can't we sleep in the same bed?" She asked as England sighed. "I have my own. People will be suspicious if they don't see me in there."

"Why not? It been centuries since you and I last saw each other! Please, just for tonight." Serena responded, somewhat begging to revive the memories the two shared with each other. "Fine. If that's what you want." England answered as the two went into the tent.

"Are you sure about this?" England asked as he watched Serena walk near the bed, "About you and I sleeping in the same bed. You and I were both physically children the last time we saw each other." He added as he noticed a sad look on his mirror image's face. "I know. But I want to sleep next to you, just for tonight." She answered as England crawled into the bed next to her.

England watched as Serena slowly fell asleep as he felt her hand against his. He took a quick look as he noticed that his hand was larger than his. "Does this mean.." England paused when he just remembered that Serena was shorter than him; not around the same height like when they last saw each other. "That the mirror is now cracked? Distorted? He asked himself as he slowly fell to slumber.

The next morning, Serena noticed how many men were near by. "Why?" She asked allowed as England came out of the tent. "France and I haven't been at best terms for the past decades." England answered as he noticed the look on Serena's face. "The kings of our kingdom have been debating for who should get the throne. They plan on starting a war." He continued as Serena nodded. "I see." She answered.

"Hopefully nothing bad will happen soon." She whispered to herself as England guided her to the group of men; introducing each solider who was there.

'Please let us stay this way forever. I don't want to part with England again. Though I have the feeling it'll happen.' Serena thought to herself as her star glowed dimly.

Serena started to worry about if England would be separated from her again. She remembered being so happy about having her own reflection, and all the times she spent with England and France. "For some reason I thought a war would go between those two. They don't get along." Serena whispered to herself, noticing that though England got mad when France came to visit; but France himself looked so happy to see him.

"Hey." Serena whispered whole walking into England's tent, "How has it been lately?" She asked while handing her originator something to drink. "France and his people are starting to get even more in trying to get his king into the throne. But I'll stop that, he can't get it. Not if I try." He answered.

'I always like it when you look so determined. It always gets me excited.' Serena thought to herself as the two talked during the time the two were separated, noticing how sad her originator was when he talked about it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when it happened." Serena apologized as England noticed the look on her face. "Don't worry about it. At least we get to see each other again; it's been centuries." He replied with a soft smile on his face.

The tent suddenly opened as men came in the room. "I apologize young boy, but we need you for something." One of them said as he grabbed the Brit's hand, as the two both remembered when Scotland took England away from Serena. "Don't worry, it'll just be for a few minutes. He'll be back for you young lady." The man spoke once more.

"What's a woman doing in our camp?"

"Why is she here?"

"Especially when our across sea neighbor is declaring war!"

Questions came everywhere from the men, who were supposed to respect England and his decisions. But England knew that he had to answer their questions. "She's someone I haven't seen since I was a child." He finally answered as the men sighed of relief. That was when Adam came around, "England sir.." He paused as he noticed that his fellow soldiers were around the nation.

"N-never mind. You seem busy." Adam spoke as he turned around to check a few other things. "Alright, now that's settled with." One of the men spoke, "You can go back to that girl and have tea with her." He continued while England nodded and went back to the tent.

Serena looked depressed since England was taken by his soldiers. "Is it a message?" She asked herself as England walked back into the tent.

"What message?" He asked as he sat next to Serena. "I-I'm wondering if it means that s-somehow we'll be separated again." She answered as England put his hand on her shoulder, noticing how smaller Serena's hand was to his as she touched her own shoulder.

'I'm sorry, it seems that fate wants me to do something. But if it ends up killing me; I hope that in my next life, we'll be together again.'

Author's note

I decided that chapter 3 should be starting the climax, and the two being older. She also know that she can be killed, even though she ages like England. Sorry for the random hiatus', it takes time to think these up.


	5. Chapter 4: Before the Hundred Years

"W-what do you mean we'll be separated again?" England asked as he tried to comfort Serena, "I'm not sure. I-I just had this vision l-last night." She answered as tears streamed down her face. "I-I thought you promised that y-you would stay by me un-until we both disappear." The Brit spoke once more as he wiped away his mirror image's tears.

"I know. But maybe.." Serena paused as her originator looked in her eyes, "It will happen to give you strength." She continued, followed by a sigh. "What do you mean it will help me become stronger?" He asked before hearing the crinkle of dead grass and leaves to reveal a figure.

The figure had light orange hair; similar to Scotland's, with darker green eyes. "Ireland." England growled, "What do you want?" Ireland just stared at the two as he thought of his answer. "I heard ya gonna go ta war with the Frog." He spoke at last. "So." The English nation answered, "Can't you see I'm busy?" He added. Ireland looked over his younger brother's shoulder to see the same girl he saw centuries ago.

"What're you doin' her lass?" He asked as he got Serena's attention, "I'm here to visit. What are you doing here?" She answered and asked back. Ireland stood in shock when he noticed that Serena asked the same question.

"Just ta warn Sasana 'bout what the Frog's doin'." Ireland answered, "An' I thought that someone was chosen to be a maid or servant of his." He added as Serena looked at her hands. "Is that true? Am I just here to be your maid England?" She whispered to England, "Don't even mention that Ireland!" England yelled at his older brother, "That's not the only reason Serena is here!"

As soon as those words hit Ireland's ears, he slowly walked away, leaving the two alone. "Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn ya." Ireland replied as his figure slowly disappeared.

Serena stared at the slightly larger hands that were holding her own, "I-is the main reason I'm with you now, is s-so I could be your maid?" She questioned quietly as England rubbed her back. "I didn't even know I was going to get a maid." He answered, "I was only asked for the name of a girl in this land; and I said your name." England continued.

~before Serena and England reunited~

England slowly walked through one of his villages as he noticed men leaving their families to prepare for possible war. Turing around, England heard panting from behind him. "Adam." The Brit spoke, "What is it?" He added. Trying to catch his breath, Adam answered; "Henry VII wants you to pick a maiden to stay with you for awhile."

"Why?" The English nation asked as Adam slowly came closer to him, "He doesn't want you to be lonely, England sir." Adam answered as his nation sighed, "There's a girl I knew as a child; her name is Serena." England spoke as Adam caught on, "The girl who was with you for a few hundred years? The one you abruptly came into existence?" Adam questioned once more.

"Yes. There's no other maiden I want by my side; I believe Serena is best with what Henry wants." England answered with a sigh. Adam nodded, "As you wish England sir. May the relationship between you two prosper."

"Honest, I only said your name so that we could be together again!" England slightly wailed while Serena stayed silent. "I-It was just so painful t-to be abused by Scotland w-without you by me, Serena. I didn't want you to f-feel lonely as well." Serena noticed that her originator was now crying.

'What have I done?' Serena asked herself as she thought of how to react, 'Right now, my job is to make England happy.' She thought to herself when she finally spoke. "I wonder if this is what fate wanted." England looked at his mirror image as she hugged him tightly, "For me to be your maid, so that it could be an excuse for us to be together." Serena continued.

It then made sense to England, it was planned for him to suggest Serena to be his maid; to be the one responsible to help him. "O-okay." England whispered as he wiped his tears away. "I understand now." He added as slumber somehow came to him, making him faint. Serena chuckled to herself; she couldn't help it as a thought came to her mind.

'He hasn't changed a bit.'

~1337; beginning the Hundred Years' War ~

England could feel the change within him; his king wanted the throne of France. "But why? Edward the third already has this country's throne; why would he want France's throne?" He asked himself as he got his armor ready.

"England!" Serena called from farther down the path, "Why is Edward wanting France's throne? There shouldn't even be this war going on right now!" She asked as tears felled down her face.

"This is unnecessary! Blood will be spilled for no reason at all!" Serena continued as she cried into her originator's shoulder, "I think he wants more power." England whispered in Serena's ear, "They've been fighting for who would take the frog's throne for awhile now. I think Edward snapped." He continued as Serena nodded to his answer.

England sighed as he stared at Serena's worried face, "I know you don't want this war to break out. But it's gotten worse; I honestly didn't want it either." "Is this really what he wants?" Serena asked as she pulled England into a tight hug. "Unfortunately yes, it's what Edward wants. As much as I desire getting more land and power to defend myself; he shouldn't go for another nations throne." England answered as he rubbed Serena's back.

Hours passed as England calmed his mirror image down, and walked through a few near by villages. "Just seeing these families separated for the war makes me upset." Serena whispered quietly to herself, "I know." England responded. "But it's what these people have to risk for defending this land."

"I understand." Serena whispered once more as the two got to their tents. "Good night." England spoke into Serena's ear as he lightly kissed her forehead.

~Serena's dream~

Serena was surrounded by dark clouds, she could barely see what was in front of her as she felt the presence of someone else in the area. The clouds started to fade away as it revealed a figure dressed in purple.

"The witch!" Serena gasped as the woman came closer to her, "The name's Lucia darling." Lucia replied as she touched Serena's face. "Why are you here? Where am I?" Serena asked as Lucia took a step back. "I'm here to tell you something." She responded with as the clouds slowly turned red.

"There will be a time of rage and anger coming mirror image." The witch continued, "The people will be raged of the war and the king's decisions. They will blame England for suggestion of taking the throne in the kingdom of France."

Serena's eyes widened; "What?" She asked as figures appeared as a crowd was below them. There was a small stump as the smallest figure put it's head on the stump. "W-who is that?" Serena stuttered as it revealed who it was.

"England?!" Serena somewhat wailed as the crowd started to cheer, the widest had a sword in his hand as the crowd became a riot.

"Kill him already!"

"It's his fault my children's father is dead!"

"He should have never told the king to take France's throne!"

Serena heard over and over. "No! Please, stop showing me this!" She shouted as Lucia put her hand on Serena's shoulder, "Do you want to prevent this?" She asked as Serena turned around.

"Yes." Serena answered, "I don't want England to disappear; I don't want him killed!" Tears came down her face quickly as Lucia kneeled down.

"You can stop this." She whispered, "What can I do to stop this from happening?" Serena questioned Lucia.

"The price for saving your originator's life, is to sacrifice your own and take his place."

Lucia answered as Serena nodded. "If that's what I have to do to save my own originator..." Serena paused.

"Then I'll do it! I won't let England die when I know he can gain much more power and recognition then what he currently has. I know that he has potential to lead them. If that's the price to prevent him being killed; then I'll take that risk."

Serena vowed as the clouds started to fade. "Your wish shall be granted. But how England will escape; is up to you." Lucia spoke as she faded away and a light appeared in front of Serena.

"I'm doing this for you England. Please understand what I'm doing."

~authors note~

Thanks for all the follows and favs that this story has been receiving with each new chapter. I'm happy to think you guys find Serena interesting.

Ceilorea: I'm glad you think this story is interesting so far. I have the tendency to over explain a few things, but. I'm glad to see your okay with it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5: The Time of Rage and Anger

Serena woke up to see a figure looking down at her, as she felt a familiar vibe. "Is something wrong England?" Serena asked as the nation got off her bed. "I heard you talking in your sleep." He answered while Serena sat up, "I was a bit worried when I saw you crying as well." England added to his answer and left Serena alone.

'If only you knew what is coming ahead England.' Serena thought to herself, 'I'm so sorry for doing this to you.'

~a few months later~

Looking out the window, England saw as more of his people were preparing for any battles that would take place in his land. He already won a few feuds with France and his army, leaving blood staining the ground. England had also gained more land that was also once France's in the process.

"Is this really what you want England? For people to die over a simple role?" Serena questioned as her originator gave an annoyed look. "I have to do this. It's necessary for what I want; to be more powerful and recognized." He answered back, "Besides, you're-" he continued when Serena spoke.

"Are you saying I don't understand because I'm not a nation? Are saying that just because I'm your mirror image, doesn't mean I have a clue over what's going on right now?!" England paused, seeing the emotions in Serena's eyes. "If that's what you think, I guess you don't need me!" She yelled as she ran away.

'What have I done?' England asked himself, 'Will this war break Serena?'

~a few hours later~

Serena found herself in the same forest as that time hundreds of years ago, "You cared about me before we were separated. Now all you want is power; I guess I never will understand how nations are." Serena said to herself as tears streamed down her face. "Why have you changed so much?" She questioned as footsteps came closer to her.

"What's wrong lass?" The voice asked as he came closer to Serena. "I-I don't know Scotland." She answered, 'I haven't seen him since he took England away.' Serena thought to herself as she felt hands wiping away her tears, "This war with the Frog has gotten to 'im, hasn't it?" He asked as Serena nodded.

"I think that's what she meant by 'A time of rage and anger'." Serena whispered. "What do ya mean lass?" The Scotsman questioned her as Serena sighed, "The witch told me that a time of anger and rage will come through this country, and she showed me that.." She paused as more tears came down. "Showed ya what?" He asked once more as Serena continued.

"That he would die. Unless I somehow got him to escape." She whimpered. "I see. I'm kinda seeing that right now in my own land lass. I'm wondering if it's because of this war with him and France." Scotland replied as he patted Serena's shoulder.

The two looked up as more footsteps could be heard from crackling leaves and panting to go along with it. "What do ya want lad?" Scotland asked as England stood still, "I came to apologize." He answered while giving an apologized look to Serena, "Just leave us alone." England added as Scotland growled and walked away.

"I-I'm sorry that I yelled at you Serena." England whispered, followed by a sigh. "It's just that this war with the Frog and myself has gotten worse. I really am sorry Serena; I didn't mean what I said." Serena stared at her originator. 'I guess there's parts of him that hasn't changed.' She thought to herself as England pulled her into a hug.

"I forgive you." Serena whispered as she hugged England tighter. "But please, don't do something like that again." She added as England nodded, "I'll try." He responded.

~a few more months pass~

"It's gotten worse." Serena sighed as she saw several men on the ground, not breathing. The war was starting to take it's toll on both England and France's own people. "Why must they fight. I know they don't get along, but this bloodshed is not a solution." She added quietly.

Serena started to get a strange vibe as she sat, letting the breeze flow through her hair. "The time of rage and anger is near mirror image; you must prepare if you want him to live." Lucia's voice carried out as Serena's eyes widen, "That soon?" She asked as the witch's figure appeared.

"Yes. Haven't you noticed that England has been at hard times himself?" Lucia answered as she sat next to Serena. "Do you have a plan? To get him away from this?" She asked as Serena made a 'no' motion. "I haven't even thought of it yet. I guess this war is taking a toll on me as well." Serena answered.

"Well, you must find a way quickly, there is no time to lose!" Lucia responded as she faded away. 'Right. My price for England to live is to give up my own. To save a life; you must give something of equal value in return. And I choose it to be my own life; since I'm not immortal.' Serena said to herself.

~a few weeks later~

England started to noticed how angered his own people; mainly families, have been lately. "What's with all this emotion everyone has been showing?" He asked himself as he named the emotions, "Anger, rage, grief. It's driving them mad!" England turned around as he heard Serena coming toward him.

"Serena!" He shouted, "Why is everyone in my country feeling the way they are now?" He asked while Serena stared off into the distance. "They are mad at the king and you. This war has driven the emotions that have been going around." She answered. England noticed that her eyes were glowing as she looked down.

"Did you know about this?" He asked while patting her shoulder. "Yes." Serena whispered as tears fell, "And I'm scared! This war is taking the price for it; human lives." She added.

England sighed, "We must find a way to stop this then. I don't want everyone to fall over this." Serena stared at England. "I've heard some of them talk recently. They want someone to pay for what has happened; and it involves you." Serena responded as England have a shocked look.

"That can't happen. I'm a nation; I can't die!" He spoke as Serena's tears down faster. "Haven't you noticed that you're growing weaker?" She asked as her originator nodded, "The witch took me it might be a sign of death." Serena added as she felt the fear inside England. "No." He whispered, "That can't be happening! This can't be true!"

"I'm sorry, but it is." Serena replied as she slowly walked away, "But don't worry. I'll find a way to at least halt it." Serena added as she ran away.

England turned around to hear yelling, "There he is!" One of them shouted as England ran to follow Serena. "Get back here!" They shouted, "You have to pay what you've done to us!" It reminded England of when he was younger; before Serena, he was constantly chased by his older brothers. 'All of this is repeating itself.' England noted.

"Serena!" England shouted as he finally caught up with Serena. "What should we do?!" He shouted as Serena lead him away, 'I need to think fast. If I'm not quick enough about this, then England will die.' Serena though to herself as she felt something in her bag. 'My spare clothes?' She asked as an idea went in her head. 'That's it! I'll switch places with England! Besides, most can't tell the difference.'

"I have an idea!" Serena responded as England got in front of her. Taking her spare clothes out of her bag and handed it to her originator.

"_I want you to wear my spare clothes and run. Put them on and get quickly away from here. Don't worry, it'll be alright. Besides they can't tell the difference_."

England was surprised, "What so you mean?!" He asked as he quickly put on the clothes, and noticed that Serena cut her hair. "The witch told me you could escape." Serena answered, "But it'll be my life that is lost." She added.

"You can't! You're immoral, just like me!" England shouted back, "I just age like you England, but I can _die_. 'A life for a life' as Lucia put it." Serena answered as she stood in place, "You must run **NOW**! We don't have time!" Serena added as England ran away, 'Just go somewhere that's not here, you'll be safe, my precious originator.' Serena thought to herself.

As he ran away, England noticed that Serena was singing, "Now I am the nation, and you're the escapee. We are ones torn apart, when our fate should have shown." England gasped as she continued.

"If they all say that you have evil blood. That means I have that same evil blood within me." He heard as the crowd marched in and took Serena away. 'You must pretend to be Serena if you want this to work.' The witch's voice came to him as he ran away. "England!" He cried, trying to be like Serena.

'It feels odd to shout my own name for someone else.' England told himself as he ran east.

~a few hours later~

New of the event were coming. People from all around we're coming to see what would happen that day. Serena sighed in the dungeon, dressed in prisoners' clothing. "I'm doing this for you England. Please understand that." She whispered as the doors opened.

"It's time traitor." The man called as chains carried Serena to the main area; a forested town with a stump in the middle.

"People here in this town today!" The man shouted as an executioner was next to him. "Today, we all se the punishment that this one has made over the past few years." He called as the people cheered. Serena could see England run toward the front, with her blue hood over his head. Hiding the added hair he received when they switched.

"The only punishment we can give to this one." The man paused as the executioner got a sword with a red handle out. "Is **death** itself!" He called as the people cheered once more. "When you are ready." He whispered to the executioner.

Serena looked at a sun dial, and noticed how it was 3 in the afternoon. "Oh." She shouted to get the crowd's attention, "**I believe the time of tea is now!**" Serena called as the sword went over her neck, cutting her head off.

~England's point of view~

I couldn't believe it, Serena traded places with me; I don't understand why she did it. She even warned me it would happen, why couldn't I see that?

But as I looked up at the hill, I saw the executioner, a sword with a blood red handle. That sword was used for things like this. Serena looked over, and there was a sundial near by. And her mouth opened.

It was then I realized what she was going to say; it was one of my favorite lines to use. "Oh." I heard her shout. The sword was coming near her neck. I couldn't move. This was a decision she made. And I can't change it.

"**I believe the time of tea is now**!" She called back as the crowd screamed and shouted "Kill him! Give him what he deserves!"

Red. I saw red everywhere. It was Serena's blood. And Serena was right; she aged like me but she can die. "I'm so sorry Serena." I whimpered as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry young lady; Serena I believe your name is. I know you were really close to him, but it's what we had to do." A woman spoke as she hugged me. It was a really long time since someone gave me this kind of hug.

But I heard Serena's voice, she was already taken away from me forever. "I love you. I miss you. I hope we're together some time again."

I cried even harder, I hadn't felt this way since Scotland took me away from her. Perhaps this was what he meant by "You'll find out later."

~third person~

People were walking away, glad to see that their time of happiness would return. But little did they know, England was still alive. It was his mirror image; Serena, they killed.

What they didn't also know was that the war would continue until 1453. England's power continued to grow when people started to move away to the new world.

Author's note

The songs referenced in this and the last chapter both have Servant of Evil references, while this part has a Daughter of Evil reference. Thanks again for all the follows and favorites. I did have this event in plan for a few months, if any of you are wondering.

Tell what you think of this story so far. This is also the longest chapter in this story so far


	7. Chapter 6: Sending a Message of Regret

~England's POV~

It's been a few years since Serena died, but it feels like months have passed. After she died, I fainted while I ran away from the area, where I was later found by a young man named Alexander.

~after Serena died~

I had to listen to what Serena said; she told me to run quickly out of this area, where no one who lives here will recognize me. "I'm sorry. I should have listened to you; you were right Serena." I said to myself while running as fast as I could.

Them everything went black; I fainted from exhaustion.

I later found myself in a bed, with a man who looked to be in his early twenties, sitting next to me. "It's about time you got up." I heard him say, "You've been out for a little while, I started to get worried." He added when I heard a small laugh in his voice.

"T-thank you." I stuttered when I tried to get out of the bed, "Don't try getting up." The man spoke again as he gently pushed me back into the bed. "I found injuries on you when I found you laying there on the ground." I stared at him, why would he help me? Didn't he know what happened recently?

"I did hear about what took place a bit ago." He replied, as if he read my mind, "I feel bad for the girl who was always with him; I could tell that she was attached to him." The man added as he noticed the look on my face. "Now tell me." His voice spoke; I could almost recognize it. "What your name lad?" He asked.

I couldn't tell him I was the one of his land, or he would get people to actually kill me. So I forced myself to use my human name. "My name is Arthur." I answered when I felt the man's hand on my shoulder, "Well I'm Alexander. Nice to meet you Arthur." Alexander replied. The name was familiar, I remember Adam had a son named Alexander.

When I saw the resemblance I knew, Alexander is Adam's youngest son.

~back to present~

"I can't believe people are still talking about his death." I heard Alexander say, "It's been a few years since that happened; I thought people would forget about it by now." He added while putting a few of the dishes away, "People still hold grudges to him; since many men were killed recently. But it's still going, that wasn't a good way to end it." I answered as he noticed the look on my face.

"Is something wrong Arthur? It sounds like your grieving." I heard Alexander ask as he turned to me, "I lost someone important to me during that time." I whimpered, trying to not reveal that I lost Serena. "Well.." Alexander paused as he pulled me into a hug, "I'm sure that person did it for a reason." He said while trying to comfort me as I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

I couldn't tell him about Serena, he had to find out about her himself. "I'm going outside if you're fine with it." I murmured when Alexander nodded.

~at the seaside~

I remember Serena telling me something about writing a wish in a bottle. She said "If you let it float long enough, then your wish will come true."

I took a small piece of parchment paper that I wrote on and placed it into a glass bottle I found a few weeks ago. "_Flow along glass bottle, and please don't take too long. Because what I want the most is in that message_." I whispered to myself as the bottle floated away, slowly becoming smaller.

A little while later, I spoke to myself again as I enjoyed the breeze. "_Flow along tiny wish, and please don't take too long. To take away my tears and all of my regrets_." I heard Alexander coming closer as I quickly whispered one more sentence.

"_It was too late to take back my sins; when they took you far from me_." I felt myself drop into the sand, as the tears in my eyes let lose. Alexander was right; I'm still grieving for Serena. "Arthur!" He called, "It's time to come back in." It sounded like I was a child when Alexander said that.

"Arthur!" He called again as he ran to me. "Why are you out here?" Alexander asked as he tried to get me to stand. "Someone I knew told me if you write a wish on parchment paper, and placed it in a bottle.." I answered when Alexander figured out what I was talking about. "Yeah, I know that legend; letting your wish float in a bottle and it would eventually grant your wish."

Alexander could almost read me like a book, he knew all of my emotions by now. "But it's okay, soon your wish will be granted; no matter what it is." He added, but I couldn't tell him my wish; I wished for people to forgive me for what I did.

~a few weeks later~

A church was near by from where I lived with Alexander. I went there at night to pray. But tonight, I'm choosing to confess.

To confess who I really was.

I told Alexander that I would be gone for a bit, since he knew I would go to that church sometimes. "But come back by dark." He replied, "And I'm not treating you like a child, I just care about your wellbeing." Alexander added.

Some people have forgotten the day Serena died, but I could still hear some of them talking about it. But I chose to ignore them and get to the church.

Once I go there, I prayed as tears fell on my face. How could I still be grieving for Serena after all these years? "Please." I whispered, hoping no one else was inside with me, "Forgive me for what I have done. I have caused so much anger in the people. Please forgive me in any way you can."

~hour later~

It's starting to get dark, but I couldn't move. That was because I heard footsteps. And they were Alexander's footsteps.

"Arthur?" I heard him call, "Are you in here?" I ignored it and looked at the confession box. I had to make my confession. "I am England." I whispered as I heard a small gasp coming from Alexander. "I have caused anger and rage in this country, and I'm sorry for it. My mirror image Serena took my place as was killed instead." I continued as Alexander ran to me.

"Please forgive me." I whispered as Alexander pulled me into a hug. "I knew there was something about you Arthur." He whispered, "Father told me how great you were. But they won't judge for what you did." I heard his voice as he comforted me; It almost sounded like Adam's voice.

"I know you will be forgiven eventually." Alexander whispered as I tried to speak, "But I'll keep your secret." I shivered, he forgives me for what I did? "A-are you sure about that?" I asked when Alexander let his grip go. "Yes. And I'm sure you'll be forgiven. But we have to go, say one last thing before we leave for the night." He whispered to me as I kneeled on the floor.

_I hope in your next life Serena; that you and I will be together and happy again_.

~author's note~

This chapter is mainly referencing the song Regret Message. There is also a small reference to Daughter of White hidden in this chapter as well. I will have a separate story on Serena during this time after her death. The next chapter will include more characters; specifically young Canada and America.

Thanks again for all the favorites and follows of this story. I'm glad to see people much people like how this plot is.

And updating this story won't be as quickly done as this one. I just had to get this out before I forget it, so I hope you guys mind.


	8. Chapter 7: Colonial Day and Revival

~a few hundred years later; early 1600s~

The new world was getting more and more popular to travel to as a figure stepped onto a dock. He looked to be sixteen years old, with another man, around nineteen behind him.

"It's been a few months." The younger one spoke as the elder one nodded, "Of course, mon petite lapin. They would be worried." The nineteen year old spoke with a French accent, "Shut up Frog!" The sixteen year old Brit replied, "At least America chose me instead of someone like you!" He shouted back.

The two nations had recently found twin children, around the age of five, about a century ago. The elder one of the children chose the English nation while France took the other twin; Canada. "At least I still have a petit one as well Angleterre!" France replied back as shrieks could be heard.

"France! France!" One of them shouted as a small child ran and hugged France's leg. "What is wrong Canada?" France kneeled down and asked, "America was chasing me around and trying to get to go with him again!" Canada cried. His hair style was similar to France's but a dirty blonde with a curl and violet eyes.

"Seems like you have someone you need to control Angleterre." France taunted when he noticed the English nation was gone.

~meanwhile~

"America! Where are you?!" England yelled while trying to look for the other young boy. He was aware that America did things like this, but it hadn't been this bad recently; as far as he knew." When he heard a whimpering sound coming from a near by meadow as England ran towards the sound.

England didn't even notice how it was the evening, "America! We need to get home!" England cupped his hands to call the boy out. "I'm sorry Engwand!" A child's voice responded as the younger nation ran to England's leg. "I-I just wanted t-to show Canadia something!" America cried into the older nation's pant leg. "Now why would you do that?" England asked as he lifted the small child into his arms.

"Because, Canada told me that he was seeing some weird things." America responded, "And I wanted him to show me where he last saw it." He added while England carried him home. "You could have just asked Canada, and he would probably show it to you." England spoke as they got near the house. "Did you chase Canada with something?" England sighed as America gave him a look of apology. "Yeah." He whispered.

"Now why would you do that?" England asked again, trying not to sound like he was scolding America. "I chased him with this animal fur I found earlier." America answered as England sighed once more, "Haven't I told you not to chase Canada with things you found?" America nodded his head, "Then let's not do that again, alright?" England questioned.

"Yes Engwand." America whispered as England walked in the house.

~at night~

Canada whimpered; he had been having strange dreams recently, where it was a young girl standing in a forest. All he could hear was the girl singing, saying that she and someone else would be reunited again sometime to, as he noticed chains of red and blue on the girls' wrists and ankles, wearing a plain white dress with mysterious stains.

The young nation quickly ran to where England and France slept. Canada tiptoed into the room; most times he would go to France. But he had the feeling that England would know the girl. Getting closer to England's side of the bed, Canada tried to hop on as he hesitated to ask the older nation.

"E-England?" He whispered as the English nation moved, "America, is something wrong?" He asked while his sight was clearing up. "Oh Canada, it's you. What's wrong?" He asked while Canada slightly shook, "Do you want me to wake France up?" England asked again as Canada nodded 'no'. "I-I wanted to ask you something England." He whispered.

England sat there shocked, Canada never really asked him for anything until now. "What is it then?" He asked, trying to hide the fact he was interested. England could tell that Canada was nervous to ask, "Does whatever you want to ask concern you a lot?" He asked as Canada stopped shaking slightly.

"I-I've been having d-dreams of this girl in a w-white dress with chains in r-red and b-blue. And I wanted to know if you knew who I-I'm telling you." Words finally came out of Canada's mouth, "What did she look like?" England asked as Canada lead the older nation outside.

"I normally see her around here, e-even during the day." Canada whispered as he pointed to a transparent figure standing in place, "T-that's her." He whispered while walking closer to the figure. "Excuse me?" England asked to the figure, "Are you lost?" He added as the figure turned around.

She had green eyes with a tint of teal, with long blonde hair. "It can't be!" He whispered as the figure's eyes shown recognition when she saw England and Canada. Her mouth started to move, but there wasn't a single sound coming out from it. "Why are you here?" England asked as Canada tugged on his pant leg, "W-who is she?" Canada asked quietly.

England walked closer to the figure, trying to get a grasp of her as she nodded. Telling him it was okay. "This is Serena." England answered as his hand was near her. "She is my mirror image. She was created long ago, and died a few years before both France and I found you." He added while Canada stood in awe.

"How come I can see her?" Canada asked as the spirit of Serena smiled, "Perhaps she wants you to see her." England answered as he felt Serena's presence slipping away; Serena was being pulled into the ground, trying to get her originator to grab her hand. But England knew, that he couldn't save her; no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." England whispered, he forgot that event a few years ago, but the memories came back; flashing right in front of him as England shook his head. "Let's get you back to bed, France and America wouldn't like it if both of us were tired." England whispered to Canada as the boy nodded.

~the next morning~

After what had happened during the night, England didn't dare speak of it to France. The frog didn't need to know that Serena was stuck in a purgatory-like state. But America's curiosity go to him. "Hey Engwand?" America asked as he finished his breakfast. "Yes America, what is it?" England looked down to see America's face in a confused state.

"Is what Canadia saw real?" The boy asked, with a worried look on his face. "What Canada saw was a spirit of someone I knew; a ghost whose in purgatory." England sighed, noticing that America wasn't frightened by his answer; normally he would if ghosts were mentioned.

England knew that America was concerned about Canada, but he didn't show it. Until he heard the boy's voice ask once more. "Can you make her appear for me?" England was shocked, he knew that Serena couldn't be brought back from purgatory; remembering the chains that were locked onto her. "Fine, but don't expect it to work America." England sighed as America ran out to find France and Canada, since they both left early.

"Canadia! Canadia!" America ran towards his twin, trying not to trip along the way. "What is it America?" The younger twin turned around to face America. "Engwand's gonna make what you're seeing appear!" America called as Canada gave a shocked look. "Is he really doing that?" Canada asked himself out loud as his twin dragged him back to the house.

England was busy trying to make Serena appear. "Come on. I know you can see me. I know that you're here right now." He growled as the twins ran toward the English nation. "Got it!" He exclaimed as a light appeared, making the figure he saw the night before.

"America." England whispered, "This is Serena, my mirror image." He continued as Serena gave a shocked look, "England!" She shouted, "You not only made me appear, but made me alive again as well! This isn't the time I was promised to have a second chance!"

The twins just stood there as Serena commented what England had done, "But my chains are still there." She growled, noticing the two boys as her star glowed and England's crescent moon corresponded with it. "S-sorry." Serena whispered, "I didn't mean to frightened you." As America trembled, trying not to cry.

"It's alright America, this just happened and she's shocked. It'll take some time for her to get used to this change." England conformed America as Serena gave a look of apology. "You must be the child who sees me." Serena turned to see Canada and kneeled down to him. "You were the only one; besides England and France, who can see me."

Canada just stared at the girl, 'France knew her too?' He asked himself as Serena grabbed his hand. "Yeah he does." She spoke, "And I do know what you thought, sorry about that." England carried America as he cried into the English nation's shoulder, "It's okay." Canada whispered as they went back to the house.

France looked in the door way to see another figure, shorter than England next to him. "Angleterre, who is that with you?" He asked, noticing Canada was holding her hand, "Hello France, good to see you again." Serena spoke as France gasped, "What did you do Angleterre?! You know can't bring the dead back!"

England started freaking out as he tried to explain to France what happened, "It was an accident France! Look!" Serena yelled as she let the eldest nation look at the chains on her wrists and ankles. "Mon dieu! Where did you get those chains?!" France yelled as Serena sighed, "It's the sign that I'm still dead idiot."

"Why though?" France asked, "America wanted me to show that Serena exists and that she's not part of Canada's imagination." England explained, "But I know she'll somehow be punished for it." He whispered as his own crescent moon glowed.

_Something tells me something in the future will kill me a second time and tear these four apart_.


	9. Chapter 8: Advice That May Help You Soon

~a few decades later; 1773~

Serena's POV

I couldn't believe England's own magic could bring me back to life, I didn't even understand why he did that. England told me that he was trying to make America; one of the two boys England has been taking care of, to see me.

I did notice that America and Canada got taller; I note that they are now taller than England. I could tell that he was shocked, since it had been awhile since both of us saw them; England forced me to come along with him when he left. I also heard news of America's people starting to rebel against England and the crown, ruled by King George III.

Even Canada started to notice when the news came to his land, even though Canada's land is English territory. But I could tell that none of England's people over across the Atlantic was thrilled about hearing this. Though I have heard some people who wanted to stay under the crown.

Third person view

England walked around Richmond to see posters depicting the recent Boston Tea Party, "I can't believe he did that. It's a waste of tea." He growled to himself. England knew that Serena heard what happened.

"Can you believe this Serena?" England asked, noticing that his mirror image looked a bit older. As if the affect of Serena aging like England never faded after that happened. "It's a sign." Serena asked, watching a few people discussing what had just occurred. "W-What do you mean Serena?" England questioned, noticing that his mirror image's eyes were somewhat glassy.

"What I mean is that it's a sign that the time of war is approaching." Serena answered, "And rather quickly." England stared at Serena in shock, just because America and Canada were taller then him now, didn't mean they would just become independent. Serena's mouth gaped open as she spoke once more.

"_Be aware; the time of war is coming; what you see right now might fade in an instant. The one you hold close could loosen its grip from you and walk off; like a small bird leaving its mother's nest. Even one who once assisted you in raising the small birds may turn their back against you_." Serena whispered, "Please be careful and remember what I say."

The English nation stood in awe; it seemed that Serena gained the ability to see the future. "W-Will that actually happen?" He asked, noting that America was getting more rebellious lately. As if his colony was planning something.

"I do not know England. If it does remember it; it might help you. But everything leaves and moves on. How you think the seasons change? _Spring becomes Summer, Summer becomes Autumn, Autumn becomes Winter, and Winter becomes Spring. It is a cycle that never stops, but it allows the Earth and everyone on it, to replenish themselves and possibly change in some way_." Serena answered as she guided him to a pond.

"_But relationships that were once broken, can be fixed. We all have our ups and downs with others._ Though you have gained more power, you might not know that." Serena continued as England just watched the ripples she made in the pond.

But England noticed how some of the water was red from the sunset. "Blood will be spilled soon enough; _but everyone falls at some point; and everyone rises at some point as well_. Just like seasons; who controls things will change. It will change somewhat, or remain the same. That depends on what happens during that time." Serena continued.

~a few hours later~

The originator and mirror image eventually came back to the house that once had a family decades ago, as England saw tears down Serena's face, as she whispered once more. "It seems you are destined to suffer. But remember; sadness and suffering can create strength." England couldn't even understand what his mirror image had said earlier; it sounded like a prophecy of some sort. And with what Serena just said, it made that somewhat worse.

"I'll remember Serena. Let's just go to sleep; it's been a long day for both of us." England finally spoke as Serena nodded.

'Is America really planning to leave my side?' England asked himself as he tried to sleep.

authors note

Sorry for this chapter being half the length of a normal one. This chapter is mainly a warning to England that he will lose both America and Serena (again). I also wanted to lengthen this story just a little bit longer. All of what's in italics is thing that are important future chapters and important advice that Serena gives to England; since she is sometimes like his physic.

I forgot to mention, but in chapter 3, the song Adolescence is referenced. There is no reference to any song in this chapter. Sorry if anything is historically inaccurate.


	10. Chapter 9: American Revolution part 1

~1781 Yorktown~

The America Revolution had begun years ago in 1775, as America and his own people disapproved of the taxes and power King George III had over the 13 America colonies (Maine was part of Massachusetts at the time if you didn't know.)

"That brat will regret trying to get his independence." England muttered, he had heard that France was assisting his colony into becoming independent, until he remembered something.

_Even one who once assisted you in raising the small birds may turn their back against you._

England stared at the rifle in his hand and whispered, "You were right Serena. You were right this whole time; what you said is coming true." He couldn't bear to see his colony trying to escape his grasp, something Serena said to England as well.

~off the battlefield~

"Have you heard?" A crowd of people who called themselves Loyalists, were whispering a rumor around. "There's been a figure in some of the battles, they say that he or she is actually trying to stop the war." "What? That's impossible this whole land and the British Empire have been at war for years. There's no way it can end now!" Some citizens replied in disbelief.

"Fools." England laughed quietly, "You may want to remain in my power, but gossiping won't end this war faster!" The nation even noticed some blue coats breaking up the group as the walked away. Propaganda going around the streets about the war and England's king. "How disrespectful." He muttered once more walking away.

~back at the camp~

Serena noticed that England was depressed, seeing him sigh in the red suit chosen for battles. "That's not very smart." She whispered, knowing red wasn't the best color of clothing to wear. It was almost as bad as wearing all white; people could see England's armies from miles away!

"Is something wrong England?" Serena asked quietly as she got her originator's attention. "It's just the war Serena. I can't believe that America's trying to be independent! And that frog is helping him too!" He answered as Serena sighed, "I told you that would happen. Remember that?" She asked once more as England nodded, "I remember; you don't have to tell me."

Serena looked back as she was leaving England's tent, "I know, but I'm telling you now because you've been stressed recently." England only nodded in reply.

Walking to the general's tent, Serena sighed. "May I come in sir?" She asked as a voice answered from inside, "Of course! Come in." Serena looked at the general, he was stressed just like England. "Is it alright if I talk with you for a bit?" She asked once more as the general sighed.

"Of course. I'm a bit busy but whats bothering you m'lady?"Serena looked at the hands, "Are you worried about losing this war? About the possibility of losing the American colonies?" She asked while the general had time to think. "A little bit. The French are helping them; which I can't forgive them for." The general looked Serena with a saddened look.

"I've seen you trying to stop a few of the battles, you must not want this. Are you our representative's wife?" He asked as Serena gave a look at him, "No. I am his mirror image." Serena answered quietly. "I know that blood will shed, and battles will be lost. And I know that the people here do not want to be under him anymore; but I just don't think the war should be like this." She added as tears fell on her face.

The general noticed Serena's face and sighed. "You speak from the heart m'lady. And I know you don't want this; if I had the choice, I wouldn't want it either. It's a bit surprising how you're able to stay in the camp with out my soldiers driving you out. He must be that important to you."

Serena sighed, "Yes, he is. I gave my life away for him." "What?" The general asked, "You mean you're dead m'lady?" Serena gave a 'no' motion, "England brought me back from the dead, even though my promised time is not now."

"I see. You must run along now m'lady. It was good talking to you." The general patted Serena on the shoulder as she walked away.

~later~

Serena sneaked her way over to the American part of the city. Surprisingly, the guards didn't catch her due to changing her dress, and how stealthy she was. Walking into the camp, Serena asked a few of the soldiers questions, "Why are you here young lady?" One of them asked as another noticed the conversation. "She must work for the city paper." The other said, "Go on and ask away!"

"I apologize, I'm here to ask Alfred something if you mind. But I will ask some questions to you if you let me through!" Serena sighed as she finished with a smile. "Oh" The first soldier replied, "He's in a meeting with General Washington. But you can go and check if you want; I'm sure that he'll let you talk to Alfred." Serena nodded as she walked over to Washington's tent.

Looking inside, she saw America talking to Washington; most likely about battle plans. "S-Sorry to intrude but-" Serena started to apologize as Alfred and Washington noticed that she was looking in. "Don't worry young lady, Alfred and I were about finished." The older man spoke as he walked over to Serena to get a look at her. "You don't need to apologize, but I do need to talk to him later." He added, leading the girl out.

"But talk to him in his tent, I don't want my men to hear what you need to say to him." Washington waved slowly at Serena as America lead her to his tent. "What are you doing here Serena?! Are you spying to help England?!. America asked while he guided her to a bed-like bench.

"I'm not here to spy on you America." Serena whispered as America sat down next to her, "Then why are you here?" America questioned as Serena sighed. "I was just worried for you; I guess the stress of this war has gotten to me as well."

America stared blankly at Serena, "I-I was wondering how you feel about this war for your independence." She asked while America gave an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Of course I want independence from England! I don't want to be his little brother anymore; I want to be seen as his equal." He responded, "Of course. But, what about this bloodshed. About how many lives are being lost?" She asked.

"Anything is necessary for this, and you know it!" America protested as Serena sighed, "I know that; I've already witnessed it once myself. I just want a peaceful end to this; I know that blood will be shed for your freedom; but I'm worried about you as well." America gave a look of empathy, "You know, England was kinda right when he said you'll speak what you believe in. But you need to go; I'm sure that someone; if not England, will be mad at you for leaving." He responded as Serena walked out.

"England knows that I would ask you a few things. I gave him a warning about this when the Boston Tea Party happened. I told him you would leave with France's assistance, but I made it like a prophecy to have him figure out himself." Serena whispered quietly as America nodded, "Okay then, good luck with that."

Serena walked out of America's tent as the two soldiers from before came up to her, "Why are you here anyways? You must have came from England if you wanted to ask questions." The first one asked as Serena paused; what was she going to tell them?

"Yes. I came for the newspaper of my town over in Britain. Only to update the people in a few things." She answered as the second soldier patted her back. "Well, you came what you needed, so get out before you get into trouble young lady. We'll escort you to the exit, but not near British territory." He spoke as they led her out of the American camp.

~a little bit later~

Serena came back from the American camp and quickly changed dresses before she came into the camp. "Serena, where were you?!" England asked with concern as he gripped his mirror image's shoulders, "You know me England! Think about it!" Serena replied, allowing England to think. "You went to see the git, didn't you?" England responded as Serena nodded. "I-I just needed to ask him a few questions!"

A slap resounded from the camp as a hand mark appeared on Serena's face. "WHY? ARE YOU THAT DUMB! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE OVER THERE!" England yelled as Serena started to cry. The general came up to them and touched the Brit's shoulder, "I'm sure she went over there for a good reason Arthur. Please, just calm down."

"I'm sorry!" Serena yelled as she ran away, with the soldiers staring at England and the general. "You should go and apologize Arthur, that was quiet rude; especially to your mirror image. You're lucky to have someone to speak from her heart." He told England as the nation ran to find Serena.

~night; around midnight~

"Serena! Where are you?!" England shouted; he searched the whole area to find his mirror image, but he still couldn't find her. That was until he heard Serena singing as he followed the voice to find her sitting in a tree.

England tried to climb up that tree that Serena was in, though she knew he was coming. 'God, when was the last time I climbed a tree?' England asked himself as he came closer to Serena. "England, I know you're there." Serena spoke as England sat next to Serena,

"Hey, I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." England apologized as Serena hugged him, "I know." She replied, "This war is stressing all of us out." England sighed, he remembered seeing Serena in a few of the battles he was in earlier. "You're trying to make it more peaceful, aren't you?" England asked as Serena nodded, "I am. But I know something will get that out of the way."

It was then England noticed the splotches of red on her dress; it was blood. "Do you forgive me for yelling at you?" He asked once more as Serena hesitated. "I do." She answered as tears streamed down her face once more, as she spoke quietly in England's ear.

_The mother bird will lose one of its chicks, leaving the nest after tension is built between the two. Other chicks will soon fly out of the nest; but will keep the mother bird's memory alive as the mother bird weeps while its chicks are leaving. _

_But the mother bird will learn it's mistakes, and still find strength; even when all of it's chicks are gone._

_author's note_

_I'm gonna split the War of Independence into 2 parts for plot. I hope you guys like this story! Sorry if there is some inaccuracy. Until next update!_


	11. Chapter 10: American Revolution part 2

~a few weeks later~

Battles had gotten worse; even with the weapons they used, which was foreign to Serena. "There's more than one reason that America is doing this. There must be." Serena whispered to herself, she walked slowly to where the battles have been taken place.

Bodies were lying on the ground; both the British and the rebelling colonists were covered in blood and gunshot wounds. "I'm not sure why they have been using such weapons; but I guess it's an advancing in weaponry." She commented as England walked toward her, "You don't like how it is now, don't you?" He asked while Serena nodded quietly, "There must be another reason." Serena whispered as England gave a confused look.

"What do you mean?" England questioned once more, "There must be another reason America is doing this besides wanting his freedom from you." She answered quietly, "WHAT?! Are you teaming up with America?!" England shouted while Serena looked at the field. "No. I'm not. I'm only concerned about you two."

"Oh. I forgot about that, sorry." The Brit replied as he got up. "I need to get going; you know why." "Right. Good luck." Serena looked at England as he left.

_Hopefully he knows what he's doing._

~days later~

Serena could tell that this place would hold an important battle would take place. "I know now that I can't stop this war; but I'll die again trying." Serena stared at the town, seeing the innocent citizens. Their lives were so much better than her own. But Serena knew something would happen.

"God. Pease understand what I'm about to do." Serena prayed, "I know that it is not the time you promised I would be reborn. And that I need to at least try to cause something to stop this war; no matter what."

Footsteps could be heard as Serena lifted her head. "It's time." She whispered while running back to the English came, not surprised that it was empty. Serena requested someone to make her own uniform, which Serena used so she could watch the battles that take place. "I need to find where it is quickly, or everything falls." She whispered while trying to find the battlefield.

~meanwhile~

Troops from both the colonists; with the help of the French, and English were on each side of the field. "Just give up already England!" America shouted, "You're losing; the tables have turned on you. Give up! You won't win." He growled as both armies readied their weapons to start the battle.

"Try your hardest you brat. The British Empire is much stronger than you and that Frog together." England responded as the first gunshot went off. Already; several men had gotten shot. But this was something that America had to do for his freedom.

It was then that Serena appeared from the forest on the far side of the battlefield in her dark red uniform. "Today is the day everything will change." She whispered quietly while stealthily running to one side of the battlefield. "I'm sorry." Serena spoke once more, "Now is the time I must sacrifice my own life for you England. Because in this life; I will always be your maid. And my promised time is not now."

Serena quickly ran to the middle of the battlefield, a few of the men on both sides noticed her and whispered to their companions.

"There she is."

"So it is true about her."

"That girl knows that she can't stop this war."

"Perhaps she's doing this to stall this battle."

Whispers came from both armies as those who couldn't fight confirmed the rumors that went around the camps. England noticed a figure near the middle of the battlefield; the uniform was dark red, the solider had long blonde hair, with no traces of blood anywhere on the figure's body.

"Serena?" He whispered as he tried to follow her. Serena turned around to see her originator, "Hey England." She spoke quietly while stockpiling something, "What are you doing here?!" The Brit hissed as gunfire came from everywhere. "I'm sorry England. But I must do this." Serena ran off to where she could get shot.

~America's POV~

I noticed that some of my soldiers were talking about a woman who would stand near all of the battles that I've had with England so far. One of them actually pointed it out as the same figure in a dark red uniform ran past some of my soldiers; completely avoiding every shot from mine and England's soldiers.

"I'm sorry England. But I must do this." I somehow heard the figure speak; it was then I realized that to was Serena. "Now is not the time you promised." I heard as she yowled in pain. It was then that I heard a cannon and some rifles go off.

"Serena no!" I shouted, though it sounded like England said it too.

~England's POV~

"Serena no!" I shouted, Serena just random nowhere to where she could get hurt, even killed! How could she think like this? Serena wouldn't do anything unless she needed to; but what is her reason?

**_"Tides have now turned in history! Let the relationship of the two try to continue as conflicts approach them rapidly! May God see what his children are done as the chick leaves its mother's nest!"_**

I could've sworn that this was another prophecy that Serena was telling everyone as her body was covered in her own blood; she would never kill anyone unless she saw it as necessary. "No!" I wailed as I ran to Serena's body; it was her first death all over again all those years ago. She warned me, but this time I listened; even though I'm much more powerful now than I was then.

"Serena please, stay with me! I-I'll get you fixed!" I cried as Serena's blood couldn't stop flowing from her body. I heard footstep from the opposite side of me, it was America! I couldn't believe he was dumb enough to walk over here since he was now an enemy since this bloody war has started.

"I'm so sorry. But it is my time to leave again." I heard Serena whisper to me.

~America's POV~

I saw England run over to Serena's body. He was begging for Serena to keep herself alive, but something was telling me it was not the case. I sprinted to where they were as England looked up at me, "What are you doing here wanker?" He asked me as I stared at Serena, all I could think of was that Serena would want to see me one last time before she died,

I remember England telling me that Serena had already been dead for a few centuries. He even told me about the relationship they had; until Serena gave up her own life.

"I'm sorry." Serena spoke as I noticed that tears were streaming from her eyes, "But it is my time to leave again." She whimpered as England tried to cover her body. Something told me that Serena did this for a reason; though I don't know what that is.

~third person POV~

Blood spilled out of Serena's body as the life in her eyes faded. "But don't worry." Serena whispered, she already knew America was there too. "The time that is promised for me to be reborn will come in a few hundred years." England gave a sad look; he would have to wait centuries more until Serena would come back to him as the form she was promised.

"The chick is leaving the nest." She whispered, "But the chick will support the mother bird no matter what." Serena added.

"Until then; farewell once more my originator. Please remain happy, no matter what." Serena spoke one last time as her eyes closed and her body went limp. Shock covered both nation's faces; England's mirror image had died to stop the conflict between the two nations. Even if it was inevitable.

"This is all your fault." England growled as America left the scene quickly; it was an American win anyway. But this marked the end of the American colonies for England. "I'm so sorry for you England." America spoke to himself as his soldiers left the battlefield. "I know that she's really important to you. But I am as well; and I'll keep my grip off you as a colony."

England kneeled on the ground covered in red from the soldiers blood. He carried Serena's body as William Howe; a chief general in the British army, approached the nation. "I'm so sorry sir." He spoke, "She was really something for you. But at least she gave herself for you instead of doing something else." William added as he helped his nation carry Serena's corpse.

"Do you want her buried here?" William asked as England sighed, "No." The nation answered, "I want her buried back at home. Because that's where I feel most connected to her." William nodded; that met one unfortunate sailor had to ship a corpse from America to England.

England eventually lost the war against America for his war of independence; another thing that Serena said came true. He could remember that rainy day; as he dropped his weapon, and fell to his knees. "Dammit! Dammit why?!" He cried as America stood in front of him as a man said, "Ready men; aim!" As their weapons were pointed at England's army. "You were once so big." America whispered as he walked away from the British nation.

England could have sworn that he saw Serena next to America, but he knew that she is stuck in a purgatory-like state. But he did see her eyes as the spirit spoke to him.

**_This was meant to be. Fate may have taken two things away from you; but not everything you love will leave you permanently. For this event was inevitable; unavoidable. But that does not mean you can't still be in his life; you can't be there as a guardian, but you can be there for him as a friend._**

author's note

Here's another chapter. I'm planning on the next one being the last one; because there really isn't any reason to add a different event. It will take place in the present since that was left as a cliff hanger. I did try to reference Serena's story "When I reborn" as much as I can. Sorry for any historic inaccuracy.

Please give this story a review and fav if you like it!


	12. Epilogue

~present day; at the meeting~

"I-I'm sorry! I never should have came here!" Sara shouted as she quickly ran out of the room.

Silence; complete, utter silence. None of the nations spoke since shock came from all. "Wait! Come back!" America called out; but the girl was out of hearing range to even hear a little bit of it. "Just leave her alone; it's probably from shock, or she's going insane." The German man spoke; since that was what happened to most humans when they net a nation.

"She's not going crazy! If she is; then how come she even had the courage to come here?" America shouted right back at Germany, as the other nations remained quiet. "We should just let her calm herself down." Japan spoke up; receiving the other nations attention, "It could just be shock itself."

All of them nodded as America finally let his guard down, "I guess you're right Japan. I'd be pretty shocked too if I had to be in a room for a few hours with people I didn't know." The Asian nation nodded in response as the topic had changed quickly.

~30 minutes later~

There was no news of the human girl America brought with him, and when she would come back. "Someone should go get zat human girl." France spoke, "Who knows 'ere she went." He looked at England directly in the eye; wondering if the British nation knew who the girl was, or if he saw a resemblance in her to someone else.

"I should do it." England said aloud, "Why?" A few of them asked while the room was silent; and all eyes were on the Brit. "Sorry. I was thinking out loud for a moment." He apologized as a hand settled on his shoulder. "C'mon Iggy! Let's go look for her!" America called out as no one responded, "My name isn't Iggy; how many times must I tell you that." England growled as America dragged him away.

~meanwhile~

Sara sighed, "I screwed it up again; didn't I?" The girl asked herself as a small breeze flowed through her hair. "But, there was something familiar about one of them. I'm not sure who; but for some reason, I think I know him." She whispered as birds sang in the afternoon sunlight.

"I screwed up trying to make a friend or two again. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if something horrible happened to them, and they all blamed it on me." Sara twitched as she knew that someone was coming; she could hear the footsteps and recognized it was two people coming towards her.

"People say they are fools for trying to find me; and to not leave me in solitude when that's all I have received." Sara spoke once more as she wiped away a trace of concealer on her face; to reveal a yellow star near her eye.

"Where could've she gone?" America asked as the two nations strolled in a nearby forest. "I'm not sure." England responded, "But footprints lead to this area, and the trail doesn't end." Looking at the forest floor, noticing the footprints looked recent. "She could anywhere. Hopefully she didn't go too far that we'll search for hours." He growled while talking to himself.

The world is surprisingly simple; but it is me who is bizarre. With complications that no one ever understands.

A voice called out from the forest, as if it was singing. "I know that voice." America whispered as the other nation nodded, "It doesn't sound far if we listen closely." England replied while waiting for the voice to resound.

Outside the town; in a forest, is a house beyond the sight of people. And it's why no one ever comes to visit.

America dashed to where the voice was, but minutes passed and the source was not found. "We might as well just give up America. We have no clue where that human girl went; it would be best if we went back to the meeting." England sighed as the America turned around. "No way!" America protested, "I'm not leaving Sara out here by herself!"

"Fine, we'll keep searching. But if we don't find her, we give up and go back." England spoke as America whispered to himself, "You're such a downer. Just at least try to help." "I heard that wanker!" The Brit scolded as the two nations paused.

"Crying. Someone's crying." America sprinted as he recognized the sobs. "C'mon England; she's gotta be around here!" England flinched as the younger nation grabbed his hand.

"They were right. There's no way I can be happy when I only cause pain to myself and others." Sara whispered to herself as she lifted her head. "Someone's coming; but it's two people." She could hear more than one footstep nearly synchronized with the other. "They're coming quickly." She added while recalling a dream she had recently.

~her dream~

She was in the middle of nowhere as a mirror crashed down on her. Nothing was in the mirror for a few moments until a man appeared. He had short blonde hair, emerald green eyes, wore a matching green uniform, and had abnormally large eyebrows.

_The sun and moon shall meet again,_ a voice from the distance spoke. _You may look alike, but are as different as night and day_. It spoke again. Sara recalled the star on her face; she originally thought it was a birthmark, but this had revealed more.

_You will find him mirror image, and someone you know is close to him_.

~back in reality~

"There!" America shouted as he pointed to a figure in a somewhat large tree. "How did she get herself up there?" England asked out loud, 'she climbed up there.'

"How're we gonna get her down?" The American asked as he looked at the older nation, "I'm not sure; but it looks like the girl won't budge easily." England responded while walking up to the tree. "There's no other choice." He spoke quietly while attempting to climb the tree. "You'll hurt yourself old man! Let the hero get the damsel in distress!" America shouted a clichéd line.

England ignored America as he got higher into the tree; but stopping to catch his breath. "My god." He panted, "How long has it been since I last climbed a tree?" Memories flowed through his mind of his childhood, "That was the last time. It's been so long." England spoke with some shock in his voice.

"I know you're coming up here." The voice of the teenager spoke, "I hope you don't injure yourself getting up here." She whispered as a few branches shook; showing that she was moving. "Is that some sort of challenge?" England looked up and asked. "No." Sara responded, "I'm just worried; that's all." She spoke in a somewhat harsh tone. "Alright then, I'm coming." England gasped as he got to the branch the teenager sat on.

"You're some climber, aren't you?" The Brit panted as the teen looked at him with concern. "I'm sorry I made the two of you come out this way." Sara apologized as the nation got closer to her, watching his balance. "You know he's concerned about you, right?" He asked Sara as she looked down. "I know. You're worried about me too, right?" Sara asked right back at the nation.

England stopped in shock, did she remember him? How had she been since then? Were questions that ran through his head. "I can't believe you climbed up there Iggy!" America called as England blushed, Sara had no response. "And not even falling? When'd you learn how to do that?" America called as the teenager stood up. "It looks like it's time to get down." She whispered to herself.

"I guess so. Come on, we need to get back to the meeting." The British nation told the human girl as gentle as he could while holding his hand out.

~a few minutes later~

Sara leapt down from a few branches above the ground, and perfectly landing on her feet with out any pain. "Are you okay?" America asked while noticing the Brit landing on his feet one branch below the ground. "No." Sara answered, making it seem like she didn't feel pain in her foot. "She's like some kind of cat." America whispered to England as the teen turned around, "I heard that." She spoke with a smile on her face.

"Wait." England touched Sara's hand as she froze in surprise. "I-I have something to ask you." He stuttered while the younger nation gave a confused look, and the girl had no reply. Most likely say to continue. "Do you know who I am?" England asked, as Sara was to answer, "Iggy! Don't be a creep! There's no way she knows you!" America interrupted as Sara sighed.

"I-I think so." Sara finally answered as she turned around to face the older nation. "No, you can't be!" She gasped but thought for a bit longer, "Ar-Arthur?" Sara shook as England nodded his head, "But do you remember something else?" He asked.

England was generally curious if this human girl had Serena's memories, since she was almost a spitting image but resembled more of England.

_My time of a new life has already come. You already know the mother of my new life; perhaps you know her already_. England remembered Serena say a few days ago.

"Do you remember about what happened back then?" England asked once more as he noticed the teen's eyes had a hint of teal in them. "Yes. I do." The girl answered as her eyes turned back into the eye color that was nearly the shade of his own.

_You are a nation, and I'm your mirror image. We are ones torn apart when our fate should have shown. And if anyone ever tries to harm you; I will sin, I will kill, I'll do anything for you_. Sara whispered as America noticed the look in Sara's face.

"I knew something would come to me soon." The teen spoke as America walked up to her; asking her something, but she couldn't even hear him.

"I know you; I remember you. I find it hard to believe, but I know it's true." Sara spoke, America didn't protest since what she said answered his questions as the two nations led the human girl back to the meeting place to finish business.

England could finally let his worries free of when Serena would come back to him as she promised. England had forgiven America for her second death, as he realized that Serena brought it upon herself. But it could finally he put that thought to rest, since he could remember the teen in the past. But he wasn't sure if Sara was Serena in a different form.

_I finally have you by my side again. As someone you were meant to be. I hope everything in the future will be alright._

~The End~

author's note

Yeah, this is the final chapter for England's Mirror Image. Thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this story. I plan on having a separate story for this new character; Sara, to build up her own character arc, and explain a few things said in this finale. All I can tell you now is that the story will end before the meeting in the beginning of this story.

I had to reference Servant of Evil again because Serena and England's relationship is very similar to that song. And the one Sara sings is Imagination Forest, because I thought the song fit her.

Sara does have an ask blog on tumblr if any of you want to see it. It will spoil Sara's past, and it's starting to be an rp blog. But of you guys like the character check it out. The blog is called ask-mirror-image-sara.


End file.
